


I'm Glad You're Back

by Kili_Fili_Stories



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, POV Mario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Fili_Stories/pseuds/Kili_Fili_Stories
Summary: The first half time was quiet. I mean, no one did a really risky move or even tried to score a goal. Except for me.. wich I wisely failed. I just wished Marco was not watching from his home right now...





	I'm Glad You're Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Kili's here. It's my first fanfiction in this fandom. Hope you will like it. English is not my first language, so I hope I did not make too many mistakes.
> 
> Unfortunately, nothing and no one belongs to me!

Today, August 31st, the last match of our captain. Sad day, isn’t it? All good things always come to an end.

It’s his last match and even if we wanted to act like nothing was happening, we were all so silent. In the bus that drove us here, in the Borussia stadium, everyone was so calm. I mean, calmer than usual. Everytime we traveled together, we all talked and joked with each other, well having fun. I remember the time when we were all staring at Thomas while he was sleeping. We were all surrounding him and we scared the shit out of him when he woke up. I remember Bastian laughing so hard. Harder than the rest of the team.

But today, no jokes, no laugh, and in addition to that, still no Marco. Löw told us he wouldn’t risk his health for a friendly match. He was quite right on this point. I looked at the empty seat next to me. I knew I should be focused on the match, on Bastian’s departure but all I could think about was how much I missed Marco right now. It’s been ages since we played together. As I was deep in my thoughts I didn’t even noticed we were arrived. All the team dropped off the bus and we all went to the locker room. All our jerseys were already there. That’s when Thomas came towards me

T: How are you doin’? You seem quite absent.

M: Yeah I... It’s because of the match.

T: But it’s like all the others.

M: you do know why it’s different tonight.

T: yeah... I know.

I knew we shouldn’t talk about that but it was a heavy burden to carry. To not be able to talk to anyone when you were sad. But I knew Thomas was a good guy, a caring one. Always here for us, always making us smile. Him and Basti, they got along so well. Not as much as Poldi and Basti I know, but still.

M: I’m sorry I shouldn’t h...

T: that’s okay Mario. We are all sad that Basti is leaving. But we have to stay strong and be the team he always fought for.

I just agreed. Tears were trying to roll down on my face. He hugged me quickly and went inside the locker room with the rest of the team. As I entered the room, my eyes went immediately on the only empty locker. Why did I always have to think about him! Not tonight, not again. I have to stay focused on the match.

MH: ready for the match guys?!

We all cheered at the same moment. Mats always had the right sentence to cheer us up before a match. I looked over at the newbies. Not really fond of them. I almost talked to them, but I still didn’t really know why Löw hired them. Anyway, we will see tonight if they are as good as they claimed to be.

No more talk, we followed our captain for the warm up session. As we entered the stadium, we heard all the cheers from the fans. Ah Home... always a good feeling to be back. I took a look around and saw our captain watching the crowd with ... well with love. Because it’s what makes him happy : football, playing for Die Mannschaft, the crowd, the fans. Our eyes met an instant, I smiled, he winked at me with his smile and ran to the middle of the field.

After more than 30min of warm up, we went back to our locker and get changed into our official outfit. I was the last one to leave the place, and as I looked behind me I whispered to myself

M: wish you were here...

And joined my team.

The hymn. I will never get used to it. Each time, the same feeling, the same chills on my arms. At the end, I saw Bastian crying. His eyes were red. And now, the time of the emotional moment. I hated those moments. It always reminded me when I left Dortmund. There was no ceremony like for Bastian, but it was really sad. I remember because Marco was here. He was crying so much. And I was just a kid, if I saw someone cry, especially him, I just cried harder. I don’t remember how long we stayed in each other arms that day, nor all he told me, but I just remember one thing : that one day we will meet again on the field. And I’m still waiting for that day. The night before each match, I look up to the stars and wish. Just wish that Marco will be here tomorrow. But it never happened. So I swore to not wish anything anymore... until yesterday. Yeah I know I broke my words. I just wished he would be here today, for Bastian’s last one.

And here we were. All on the fields. Clapping and cheering (and crying) as long as officials took to give our captain some gifts and precious memories on the screen.

I looked at all my teammates. Everyone was so happy. I smiled at them.

MH: our dear Mario is back!!

Basti : he smiles at least!

M : let’s win this match

Everyone checked and went to their place.

The first half time was quiet. I mean, no one did a really risky move or even tried to score a goal. Except for me... which I wisely failed. I just wished Marco was not watching from his home right now. Durinf break, we all went in our locker. Talking with the big boss.

L : we need to be more aggressive guys! What was that?! Are you all sleeping or what?! That’s not what we talked about during training session yesterday! Do you like it if André is watching you right now?! Or Can?! Or even Marco! You better wake up or you will disappoint a lot of people! Specially fans out there!

We were actually used to see the boss like that. But that’s true, we were quite bad during the first 45min. It’s because of the newbies. I don’t know why but one tried to score from the middle of the field. What the fuck?! You can’t do that, unless your name is Ma ... rco ... I remember, each time he shoot from the middle of the field or closer, he scored. Such a shame he was not here tonight.

Löw changed our positions on the field. I was not alone at the front anymore. It was more offensive.

And then the second half started. I know we can score. For Basti, For everyone who stayed on the bench tonight.

I approached the goal, but too many players were against me, I just kicked the ball to my left, I saw there was someone of my team but that was after the goal that I noticed it was one of the newbie. We didn’t really celebrate it. He high five some guys, but I just went away. Every fans were crazy. We heard them cheering, shooting, clapping. I took a minute to appreciate the moment. Even if I didn’t scored, I’m just appreciating the moment. Hearing all of them it’s really something amazing.

As I looked at our bench, I saw the boss writing some stuff on his diary and talking to our coach. Maybe a switch. I ignored them and went back to my place.

About 4min later, boum, changes. Told you. The referee approached the field with his board, changed number and I think a newbie is out. Yeah I’m right. Ozil is back in game. I greeted him immediately

O : you fine?!

M : yeah, yeah of course. Glad to have you back!

He smiled at me and the game went on. Until the same Ozil scored the second goal. He ran to me, we hugged

O : nice buddy!

Mg : thanks

The game ended on our victory. It was not really a surprise. Everyone fought like it was a real match but always with the thought that we will lose one of our best teammates tonight.

As Bastian was on the bench until the end, he joined us on the field. He had this smile on his face like he always had. The same smile with what he almost always led us to victory.

Neuer lifted him and we all threw him in the air. It was pure joy.

I think we stayed like 15 or 20 minutes on the grass. Clapping, thanking fans, hugging each others.

In the locker room everyone was more cheerful than we were before the match.

Muller : so guys, see you in the bus!

Hummels : you always finish first!

Ozil : and you are always the second one

Hummels : you’re right! We’ll meet in the bus!

Hector : let’s go guys

Everyone was leaving. Bastian turned back to me

Bastian : mario you’re coming?

Mg : yes yes just give me a moment...

Bastian : take your time.

He closed the door and I was alone. Finally alone. Not really alone because my thoughts were hunting me. No time to think about it. Still needed to pack everything. I liked talking to myself. Hopefully no one could hear me. I heard the door behind me opening and closing. I knew who it was, I didn’t even dare to look back as I’m used to.

Mg : you always forget something Thomas... always the first to leave.

? : you played well tonight.

I turned back in a flash to see if I heard well. If the person who owned this voice was really here or if was it my mind tricking me again. It couldn’t be ...

Mg : no wa ...

But I had no time to finish my sentence, I get pulled in a tight hug.

Mr : I could have not miss this match

Mg : Marco I ... can’t believe...

As I stopped talking, I couldn’t hold my tears any longer. I hugged him back as hard as I could. To not let him leave me. I didn’t know if I would stand it.

Mr : don’t cry my Sunny. I’m here now.

Mg : it’s been so long Marco.

My head was still on his chest, not able to lift up and watch him in the eyes. Not yet. I missed him so much. I felt his hand going through my hair like old times. Oh god know how much I missed his touch. We broke the hug, but we were staying close.

Mr : I watched you tonight. You were not really into the match. Is that because of Bastian leaving?

Of course yes... but not entirely you fool. Haven’t you noticed how much I love you! How I look at you everytime we are together! How much I’m sad when we are not together.

Mr : Mario? Are you ok buddy?

Mg : yeah.. yeah perfectly fine. Let’s get in the bus.

I took my bag, and walked to the door. But it was until I felt him catching my hand and made me stop.

I looked at him in the eyes. He was not talking but I could see his eyes were shining. Not shining of admiration, shining of tears. He was about to cry.

As I was still thinking about what he could cry about, I felt his lips on mine. For a moment I pushed him back. Oh my god what I’ve done?! Quick Mario just fix it!!

I let my bag fall on the floor and grabbed him before kissing him.

He pushed me against the door behind me and was answering back to the kiss I started. My hands were behind his neck. I could feel one of his hands on my hips and the other one on my cheek.

We stopped, mostly to breath again.

Mg : I... I’m sorry it wa

Mr : perfect

Mg : sorry?!

At that moment Marco laid his forehead in mine.

Mr : if you didn’t do it I would have done it.

And it’s always during those kind of moments that people are annoying

*door banging*

?? : guys we are waiting for you!

I look at Marco with questioning eyes.

Mr : they knew about the surprise.

Mg : I’m gonna kill them ...

I kissed Marco one last time before opening the door and getting face to face with

Mg : Muller I’m gonna kill you!

He began to run away, laughing as I ran after him. On our way we passed next to the team, they were laughing so hard at us. I stopped and watched at them. They all dropped their bag and began to run to the field

Mg : that’s right! you better run!

  


I was not really angry that day. Quite much happy by how things turned out. Specially Marco’s return. Sure Bastian left, but he will still come to our matches. Cheer us, spend time with us.

We were all great friends, we still are actually, and I hope it will last a long long time.

  


  



End file.
